


College life

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: As they finally graduated from high school, they went to college together, Grizz was over at Sam’s place, helping him pack, they had decided to attend the same college. Harry, Luke, Will, Allie, Becca and Helena were joining them too.





	College life

As they finally graduated from high school, they went to college together, Grizz was over at Sam’s place, helping him pack, they had decided to attend the same college. Harry, Luke, Will, Allie, Becca and Helena were joining them too.

“How are you boys doing?” Sam’s mother asked, as she brought them something to eat.

“Everything’s fine, Mrs Eliot.” Grizz said, as he stuffed another shirt inside the luggage.

“Please Grizz, I told you to call me mum, like the rest of them. Take a break and have something to drink will you.” Mrs Eliot said, as she motions them over. Sam took a sit at his study table, and took a bite of the sandwich.

“I’m going to miss you, my little birdy.” Mrs Eliot signs to Sam.

“I’ll miss you more, mum.” Sam signs back, as he smiles at her.

“Promise me you would text me constantly alright love.” Mrs Eliot signs.

“I promise Mum.” Sam signs back.

“Take care of Sam for me, will you.” Mrs Eliot said as she looks at Grizz, who just smiles at her, and nods.

It has been 6 months since college started, everyone got into the groove of it, they mostly had the same classes, and hanged out on the weekends, there were days where the parents came to visit, there were also days where they spend with their partners, or best friends. And Grizz got a job at the local Starbucks with Will and Allie, while Becca and Sam would hang out together in the corner, while they finish up on their papers.

Sam sat at his favourite corner, where he can sneak a view of Grizz when he’s working, he looks to the counter, where a group of girls were giggling, which Sam knows are trying to flirt with Grizz over the counter, looking at them flipping their hair, laughing and giggling about, as one tries to slip her number across the counter. Sam just downs his coffee, and grabs his stuff, he signs to Becca that he’s going back to his dorm, as he didn’t feel that good. He then walks over to the counter, with his dirty cup, which he passed to Allie, and signs them a goodbye and he was leaving.

Back in his dorm, he sat on his bed while he video called with his mother, he signed how much he missed her, and she did too, they signed and talked for a while, just then Grizz got off from his shift, and came to his dorm.

“Hey, you alright? Becca told me you were unwell?” Grizz ask as he walks into Sam’s room.

“Mum, I’ll talk to you later on. I love you.” Sam signs to his mother, he then nods and smiles at her, before they ended their video call.

“What’s up?” Sam asked as he looks at Grizz.

“Allie told me you went off already, then Becca told me you were sick. So, I rushed back here. You okay babe?” Grizz asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. I just missed my mum.” Sam replies, as he closes his laptop, and pushing it away, making space for Grizz to sit on his bed.

“Are you sure? How about we visit them this weekend, I could drive us?” Grizz offered.

“No, it’s okay, you have a long shift this weekend. I shall not bother you.” Sam replies.

“Sam, talk to me. What’s wrong baby?” Grizz asked, as he looks at Sam worriedly.

“I’m just tired, I want to sleep.” Sam said, as he tucks himself in.

“Please tell me what’s wrong will you. Did I do something wrong?” Grizz asked, as he looks at Sam, interlacing their fingers.

“The only wrong thing you did, was exist, love. I’m just tired of seeing those girls trying to flirt with you, why can’t they just back off?” Sam signs to him.

“So that has been bothering you all afternoon?” Grizz asked as he cups Sam’s face. Sam just nods at him.

“Well I didn’t know my boyfriend can get jealous.” Grizz teased him, only for Sam to pout at him.

“Hunny, jealousy is a good shade on you. Honestly, I have my eyes, only set on you, baby. Don’t worry about them girls.” Grizz said, as he cups Sam’s face, kissing his soft lips lightly.

“You know what, fuck that shit. I came home today, to spent time with my boyfriend which I fucking missed the most, so scoot over baby, I’m going to be the little spoon today.” Grizz said, as he pulls the cover and lays in front of Sam.

The next day Sam walks into Starbucks, with Becca by his side, only for Grizz to run from the counter, and pulls him into a hug, and spinning him around, he then puts Sam down, cupping his face and kisses his lips.

“God! I missed you, I woke up today, and you weren’t in bed. Where have you been the whole morning?” Grizz asked Sam.

“Out to the library with Becca, had to find a few books for the report. And I missed you too, sorry didn’t leave you a note.” Sam signs to him.

“Nah it’s okay, at least you’re here. Get in your seat and I’m gonna bring you, your drinks alright.” Grizz said as he kisses his cheeks then he ushers Sam away.

“Damn! You should hear what Grizz said, and how the girls reacted!” Becca said, as she took a seat across from Sam.

“What? What happen?” Sam signs to her.

“After Grizz pushed you here, some girl went up to him, flips her hair and pushes her chest out, and tries to flirt with Grizz and all he said to her, Sorry I have a boyfriend and I’m madly in love with him. and I swear to god she just flips her hair and walks away.” Becca explains, just in time Grizz came with their drinks.

“Here you go my love, Hot Chocolate today because I felt extra cute.” Grizz said as he puts down the drink, only for Sam to leans up and kissed his cheeks.

“Thank you, my love.” Sam said.

“Anything for the love of my life. I love you.” Grizz replies, as he kisses the top of Sam’s forehead.

“And I love you too.” Sam replies with his stupid grin.


End file.
